Arthur Ironarm
Arthur Ironarm is a half-dwarf of Keldagrim who is talented in magic (Played by FallenNinja4). His educational backround in magic started from books and experimentation, which later became an education at the Arcane College. The magical form he uses is called Technomancy, the art of casting magic with machines. By using his skills in both magic and engineering, he has created several arcane inventions over the course of his career. His greatest invention of all is his Runic Operator and Spellcasting Apparatus (ROSA), a machine connecting to two guantlets that allow him to cast spells with little effort, absolute control, and increased power. ROSA also has an artificial brain, which was created through a combination of a rune guardian's essence and an automaton's clockwork brain. History Keldagrim Arthur was raised by Inara Ironarm and Uric Ironarm in the rich district of Keldagrim. Uric brought a great amount of money in to the family by forging high-quality weapons for the Black Guard and mining ore for the Trade Center. He taught Arthur all he could about living off the ore of the earth, how to forge metal, and his first spell: Superheat Item, the only spell dwarves trusted. Inara told him stories about how her father was a wizard of the Wizard's Tower. She always told him of how he had done great things for the world with magic, and Arthur was inspired by her words. This inspiration drove him to learn more about magic. He read every book he could on magic in the Keldagrim library, cover to cover. He eventually managed to trade for some runes and get practicing. In his teens, he was able to do basic elemental spells. At the same time he was learning about complex machines. He started off by assisting in the construction of objects as small as desk widgets to as large as steamship engines. He later earned an education in crafting at one of the best schools in Keldagrim. When he was 19, he used the money he earned (along with a little financial aid from his family) to purchase a workshop and some special materials, including runite ore for his first attempts at circuitry to extend upon his research (He only acquired about 2 pounds of it). He began making devices powered by magic, and thus created the first form of his spellcasting apparatus. The Black Guard took interest in his research, and said that they would fund him further if he could make them weapons powered by magic. He then began construction on even more projects, including a new battle armor for the Black Guard. His success was short-lived however. A mining accident in a nearby mining tunnel caused part of Keldagrim to collapse. Arthur's workshop was destroyed in the accident, along with most of his inventions and notes. He only managed to save his spellcasting apparatus and a few scraps of his notes on it. He didn't have the funds available to him to rebuild anything he had lost, and was forced to move back in with his parents for a short while. Later, he came to a decision. All he knew of magic was basic, and he had accomplished a lot with it. If he had a greater understanding of magic, he could do even greater things. He packed what he had left, and set out into the world of Gielinor in search for more knowledge. The Arcane College After spending several years redesigning his machine with what materials he had left, and doing so in bars for comfortable sound and a consistent source of coffee, he had discovered The Arcane College. The College was one of the best places to learn more about the arcane arts at the time, and it allowed him to conduct further research in his feild. He actually gained funds from it after learning a little more from enchanting metals. He found out that runite isn't a good magical conductor, despite its unusual properties, but mithril was. He had managed to sell the runite in order to get considerably less expensive mithril, which allowed him to return to a healthy financial state. He actually managed to start ordering materials from Keldagrim again in order to modify the machines he had with him. He also had a stroke of luck. He had returned to the ruins of his workshop after being enrolled at the College for a few months, and recovered a few peices of his battlearmor. He figured it could be of use in a crisis, so he took it back to the college and began reconstruction on it. The armor has greater combat capabilities than his normal magical apparatus, but it sacrifices the use of some other spells in order to give it maximum power in combat. Blasts are far more devistating, and the armor is capable of withstanding magical and physical hits. It has several other perks to it as well, including an interface inside of his spellcasting guantlets, which allow them to link to specially designed weapons in order to hook power from his apparatus into them. His preferred linking weapon is his battlestaff (Which he uses outside of combat as well for common spells), but he can otherwise construct whatever weapon he chooses for it. It also has a targeting visor connected to a helmet, which can allow him to see targets' auras glow, along with a magnifying feature, and a scan feature from ROSA. Though he managed to get back to his feet there, he eventually left the Arcane College after some disputes between the teachers. He was, once again, on the move. The Cave-In Arthur decided to return to whatever Dwarven mining areas he could to get materials while he was away from support from a larger power. While he was mining ore for a machine he was building, accompanied by a group of fellow dwarves, a bit North-west of Falador, a tunnel caved in, trapping the dwarves inside. Arthur kept the ceiling of the cave up using his skill in magic as a dwarven adventurer named Eorlund swung his pick to the rocks, attempting to mine a way out for the other dwarven miners. He and Arthur eventually became friends and worked side by side to keep up morale in the group until Eorlund managed to mine out a passage to the outside world in a matter of days. Ever since then, Arthur and Eorlund remained close friends, preactically brothers, despite Eorlund's natural mistrust for magic. The Arcane Research Institute After leaving the College, Arthur kept an eye open for another magical institute to join. He unfortunately didn't find one, and even then, all the others were ones to educate the masses in magic. He wanted to continue his research and climb to greater heights. His travels eventually took him to the sands of Al Kharid, where he found the means to do so. He found an abandoned magical fortress, surrounded by green, like an oasis in the desert. Inside there were several old magical apparatus, innate rune guardians and charmed warriors, and portals to the runespan. This place had all that he needed to research his work twenty times over. He then realized that he could do more with this place than just research his own technology. This fortress had a lot of potential, and it was meant for a lot of people. With that in mind, he founded the Arcane Research Institute, so the fortress could become a place of knowledge and arcane science once more. The Wizards' Tower A few months after the Arcane Research Institute was founded, Arthur, along with leaders of other institutions were summoned to a meeting held by Aranitus Aren. According to Aranitus, the Arcane College had become corrupted by Perseus Pyro, and had overstepped its ground several times. Aranitus wished to reorganize it into a new Wizards' Tower, where magical orders could come together and work as a whole. While Arthur was slightly hesitant due to the fact that he was an ally of the College beforehand, he agreed that their leadership needed to be changed. In return for giving his support, the ARI would be able to use the Tower's research devices freely. Aranitus later took over the tower, killing Perseus in a duel for it, and then commenced the reorganization. He later notified Arthur that the Arcane Research Institute was now an organization of the Wizards' Tower, and making Arthur a Head Wizard of the Tower. Since then, Arthur has been able to use the Tower's resources once more to continue his research, and to create ROSA. ROSA Arthur spent many days and nights constructing ROSA, the brain for his spellcasting apparatus during his time at the Wizards' Tower. His success came from the help of another wizard who used glyph magic to connect the clockwork components to the rune guardian ones. This magic allowed Arthur to treat the brain as a single functioning unit, and therefore could activate it with ease in the Runespan. ROSA was created with a vast knowledge of Gielinor. Arthur used a commorb to scan the libraries of the Wizards' Tower, Varrock, and Keldagrim and put the scans into ROSA's memory. She could use this commorb again to scan other objects and compare them with her database, so she can identify anything that has been recorded so far and get information on unidentified objects as well. Her magical capabilities allow her to communicate through telepathy, which is useful being unable to speak, as well as charge spells of her own, which allows Arthur not only to be able to charge two spells at once, but to have a backup magic-casting ability, should a part of his apparatus fail. She also is designed to take in runic energy wherever she can, and therefore has an unlimited amount of energy within the Runespan, where runic energy is abundant. ROSA is also extremely intelligent, and is excellent at problem-solving. Strengths and Weaknesses *His magical technology makes him a powerful mage, but it has a possibility of failure, so he must keep modifying it. *He has a mind that can compute whatever equation you give him and he has the ability to craft almost everything possible, but the only thing that keeps him from thinking clearly about crafting and math is alcohol, despite his dwarven blood. He can however outdrink a Fremenik without getting passed-out-on-the-floor drunk, and has more of a warrior's heart as he does drink. *Some of his magic is limited as a half-dwarf. Since dwarves thoughts are not easily read, he cannot send telepathic messages of any kind. He can only receive them after an effort on the telepath's part. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Half-breed Category:Humans Category:Dwarf Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user